Packing material is known to be embossed or satin finished by feeding it between two embossing rollers, each of which has an outer surface with a number of impression pins which cooperate with the impression pins on the other roller to satin finish the packing material.
Patent Application WO 0230661 A1 describes an embossing device, in which a roller comprises pins of different geometric shapes, and the difference in shape of the pins provides for impressing graphics on the packing material.
The embossing rollers described in Patent Application WO 0230661 A1 are fairly complex and therefore expensive to produce, and must be changed alongside a change in format, so that producing a number of packing materials of different formats calls for a large number of different, high-cost embossing rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,765 discloses an embossing device comprising two pairs of embossing rollers; each pair is designed to emboss a respective pattern on the embossing material.
Also the embossing rollers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,765 must be changed alongside a change of format so that producing a number of packing materials of different formats calls for a large number of different, high-cost embossing rollers.